Randale-Ralph
Randale-Ralph (engl. Originaltitel: Wreck-It Ralph, besser bekannt als Ralph) ist die Hauptfigur im Disney-Animationsfilm Ralph reichts und versucht in diesem ein Held zu werden, um nicht weiter der Schurke eines Acardespiels zu sein. Auftritte Ralph reichts Cameo Auftritte Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu Im ersten Blick für den Disney Animationsfilm Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu kann Ralph an mehreren Orten in San Fransokyo gesehen werden. Im eigentlichen Film kann man eine Action-Figur von Ralph auf dem Computer von Hiro Hamada sehen. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Disney INFINITY Vita Videospiel Im fiktiven Arcade-Videospiel Fix-It Felix Jr. ist Ralph der Hauptgegner des Spiels, welcher vor Wut das neue Wohnhaus zerstört. Bei jenem fängt er damit an die Fenster zu zerstören und nimmt sich dann Stück für Stück den Rest des Gebäudes vor. Allerdings kommt Felix und bewirft ihn mit Ziegelsteinen um Ralph davon abzuhalten das Haus vollends zu zerstören. Es gelingt dem Protagonisten des Spiels Ralph zu schlagen, welcher daraufhin in hohem Bogen vom Dach des Hauses aus in eine Schlammpfütze geworfen wird. Persönlichkeit Der Schein seines Aussehens als Hulk trügt, denn der sonst eher mürrische und bummelige Ralph besitzt neben seinem leichten sarkasmusgeprägtem Charakter einen weichen Kern und eine kindliche Ader. Während er sich mit den Nicelanders oft in die Wolle kriegt, da diese ihn nicht als eigentlichen Helden im Spiel feiern, da er dafür verantwortlich ist, dass das Spiel funktioniert, kommt er gut mit Vanellope aus, da er sich mit ihr identifiziert und mit ihr mitfühlt, da sie ebenfalls eine Ausgestoßene in ihrem Spiel ist. Zwar nicht immer gleich an die Folgen seines Chaos bedenkend, besitzt Ralph ein warmes Herz und versucht Vanellope so gut zu helfen wie es nur geht, gesteht aber auch eigene Fehler ein und versucht das, was er kaputt gemacht hat, wieder zu reparieren. thumb|260px|Größenverhältnisse der Charaktere Erscheinungsbild Als stämmiger und großer Mann lässt sich Ralphs Alter auf um die 30 schätzen. In seinem Design könnte man schon fast von einem Koloss sprechen, da er massiv und muskulös gebaut ist. Auch seine Hände, die er tagtäglich für seinen "Job" benötigt, sind riesig, während sein Kopf eher kleiner ausfällt. Zu seiner leichten Knubbelnase besitzt er braune, strubbelige und nach hinten abstehende Haare, braune Augen und gleichfarbige, struppige Augenbrauen. Ralph trägt ein orangen-kariertes T-Shirt über einem türkis-grünem, das an den Ärmeln schon vereinzelnd zerfetzt ist und eine braune Latzhose mit nur einem Träger auf einer Seite und läuft barfuß. Fähigkeiten *'Übermenschliche Kräfte:' Bekannt dafür, Gebäude mit seinen bloßen Händen zu zerstören, besitzt er dadurch enorme und somit übermenschliche Kräfte. Hierbei gelingt es ihm auch, einen Monster-Wunderball in Zwei zu brechen (in der Szene ein Gag, da die Süßigkeit eigentlich gelutscht werden soll), oder die Gefängnismauer mit bloßer Kraft zu durchbrechen, um Felix zu retten. *'Unbeugsamer Wille:' Da er unbedingt dem Ziel nachgehen möchte, ein Held zu werden, besitzt Ralph einen unbeugsamen Willen, da er sich im Film nicht von diesem Ziel abbringen lässt. Das er damit andere Spielfiguren in Gefahr bringt, ist eher ein unabsichtlicher Nebeneffekt, da er auf seine Ideen und Pläne zu fokussiert ist. *'Unsterblichkeit:' In dem Spiel Fix-it-Felix kann Ralph niemals sterben, da das Spielprogramm immer wieder vorsieht, ihn zu heilen oder wieder zum Leben zu bringen. Allerdings gilt dies nur in seinem eigenem Spiel und nicht außerhalb in der Game Central Station oder in anderen Spielen. Stirbt Ralph in diesen Welten, so heißt es für ihn "Game Over" und somit auch für sein Spiel, da diesem der Schurke fehlen würde. Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren 'Vanellope von Schweetz' 270px|thumb "Because if that little kid likes me, how bad can I be?" ist ein gesprochener Satz von Ralph im Film. Zwar necken sich Venellope und Ralph gerne gegenseitig, jedoch besitzen die Beiden viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Da Venellope bereits von dem Spiel Sugar Rush verstoßen wurde, da sie einen Programmierfehler aufweist, ist sie ein Außenseiter in diesem und würde liebend gerne wieder mit in die Rennen einsteigen. Was zunächst nur ein Bündnis zwischen Vanellope und Ralph ist, wird später eine feste Freundschaft. 'Fix-It Felix, Jr.' 315px|left|thumb Felix ist Ralphs Gegenspieler im Acardespiel Fix-It Felix. Die beiden sind sich zu Beginn feindlich gesinnt, da Felix Ralphs eigentliche Funktion als Bösewicht, ebenso wie die anderen Bewohner des Spieles, nicht zu schätzen weiß. Im Laufe des Spieles erkennt Felix jedoch die drastische Lage und versucht mit Ralph Freundschaft zu schließen. 'Gene' thumb|270px Von allen Charakteren aus seinem Spiel war Gene der antagonistischte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen fürchtete sich dieser nicht vor Ralph, sondern verabscheute ihn und zeigt keine Angst, als Ralph auf der Jubiläums-Party erscheint. Er hatte auch kein Verständis dafür, dass Ralph sich eine Medaille holen wollte und beschuldigte ihn, dass er an der Abschaltung des Spiels Schuld sei. 'Sergeant Calhoun' left|300px Da sich im Film mehr auf die Beziehung mit Vanellope bezogen wird, ist eher weniger über ihre Beziehung bekannt. Jedoch sah man an einigen Stellen, dass sie sich sehr über Ralph ärgert. Sie hat oft geschrieen oder Drohungen ausgesprochen. Als Ralph als Markowski in ihrem Spiel Ärger machte, als er schreiend weg lief, wurde sie sehr sauer. Als sie heraus fand, dass er er jetzt in einem anderen Spiel ist, wirft er ihm vor, dass es seine Schuld ist, dass das Spiel heruntergefahren wird und dies alles seine Schuld sei. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hält sie Ralph für selbstsüchtig und rücktsichtslos. Doch als er sich opfern möchte, um das Spiel zu retten und das Spiel gerettet wurde, musste sie wieder lächeln. Sie schien ihn durch diese Heldentat verziehen zu haben. Dies wird dadurch bestätigt, dass sie ihn als Trauzeuge auf Felix und ihre Hochzeit eingeladen hat. 'King Candy' 270px|right King Candy und Ralph waren direkt im ersten Treffen Feinde. King Candy fürchtete, dass Ralph einen auf Turbo macht und das Spel zerstören wird. Als King Candy ihn die Möglichkeit verweigert, dass er seine Medaillezurück bekommt, steigt der Hass im Laufe des Films immer mehr. Obwohl ihre Charaktere in fast jedem Punkt unterschiedlich sind, sind ihre Geschichten sehr ähnlich. Beide versuchten ihr Leben zu ändern, um es besser zu machen und brachten so Unglück in die Spielhalle. Inzwischen wollte Turbo nur die Aufmerksamkeit und ruinierte weitere Spiele, damit seines beliebt bleibt. Als sein Spiel abgeschaltet wird, ruiniert er das Leben eines anderen Charakteres und übernimmt die Führung in diesem Spiel. Aufgrunnd allll diese Sachen, trotz der kurzlebigen Rivalität der beiden, hat Ralph ihn am meisten gehasst und das hat ihn zu seinem Erzfeind gemacht. en:Wreck-It_Ralph_(character) Kategorie:Ralph Reichts (Charaktere) Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Animationsfigur Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Superhelden Kategorie:Charakter mit übermenschlicher Kraft Kategorie:Unsterbliche Charaktere Kategorie:Rebellische Charaktere Kategorie:Ehrgeizige Charaktere Kategorie:Hilfsbereite Charaktere Kategorie:Launischer Charaktere Kategorie:Sarkastische Charaktere Kategorie:Grummelige Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsener